phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Only Trying to Help
" |image = OnlyTryingtoHelp.jpg |caption = Isabella and Candace looking out the back door while water streams down it. |band = Candace and Isabella |band2 = Candace and Isabella |album = |released = August 16, 2013 |performed = Candace's bedroom, the living room. |genre = Ballad |label = |runtime = 1:38 |before = "Isabella's Birthday Song" (Isabella) "Gordian Knot" (Candace) |after = "Troy" (Isabella) "Foot Stomp Mash Up" (Candace) |video = }} " " is a song from "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" performed by Isabella and Candace as both girls feel left out so trying to help the boys and heroes. It is the only song in the special performed onscreen by the characters. Lyrics Isabella: Well, it's all about the boys Playing with their macho toys And they're making so much noise I didn't really want to shout. Candace: My presence felt like an intrusion, Causing way too much confusion. Now I've been sent into seclusion, I've been banished and cast out. Candace and Isabella: I'm not tryin' to place the blame, But I feel it just the same. That we could be, yes, we should be In the game. My spirit's feelin' daunted, I'm not sure I'm all that wanted Though I'm acting nonchalant it's clear I'm starting to doubt myself Don't want to sound too stoic. I'm not feeling that heroic. No matter what I do I blow it And I'm only trying to help. Only trying to help. Only trying to help. Candace: Only trying to help. Isabella: ...trying to help, Phineas. Gallery |name= }} Background Information *This is the first time two main characters harmonize on a duet. *This is also Candace and Isabella's first duet. *This is the only song in the entire special to show a character singing onscreen; the others were sung offscreen during montages. *The melody from the chorus ("My spirit's feelin' daunted, I'm not sure I'm all that wanted, though I'm acting nonchalant it's clear" / "Don't want to sound too stoic, I'm not feeling that heroic, no matter what I do I blow it") is similar to used on the verses "Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it, I know we can really take it to the limit before the sun goes down" and "I know at first it seemed implausible, but we accomplished the impossible, now there's something that I've gotta say out loud" from "Summer Belongs to You". Errors *When they sing "I'm not feeling that heroic", Isabella's eyes are black instead of blue. Production Information *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh posted photos and video of Alyson Stoner recording her harmonies for the song on June 21, 2012.Video of Alyson Stoner recording the songSecond video, Swampy quips, "Alyson ad-libs the end of the song" **If one looks in the first external link, they can see lyrics for "Extraordinary", so "Only Trying to Help" and "Extraordinary" were likely recorded in the same session.Video of Alyson Stoner recording the song **According to Swampy, Alyson Stoner ad libbed the end of the song. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson *Robert F. Hughes *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh BMI Work #16150459 See also *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *List of songs References pt-br:Só Tentando Ajudar Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:O